Thunderstorms, Weddings, & Stupid humor, Oh My!
by InceptionErection
Summary: The wedding edition! This was done as a request from AmatureAuthor. It might help to read my original; Thunderstorms,Relationships,& Stupid Humor Oh my! But I really don't know. TamaxHaru KyoxOC


**Thunderstorms,Relationships,&Stupid Humor Oh my!: The wedding**

**You probably won't have to read the original fanfiction to get the TamaxHaru wedding my the KyoxOC you might have to since people who didn't read the original don't know who she is.**

**This was done as a request for ****AmatureAuthor****.**

June 16th. One year after graduation.

It was a bright and clear Saturday morning and the Suou second mansion was buzzing with busy action. Tamaki and Haruhi decided to have the wedding in one of the many gardens at the mansion. Haruhi had to practically beg to get Ranka to wear male clothes so he could walk her down the aisle. Haruhi's dress was elegant yet simple to her taste. (Pictures of dress and hairstyle on my profile) Ayma, Kaylie and Kauri, Sammy, and (who are OC girlfriends from my other fanfics that I decided incorporate in here.) Reiko (The girl who likes Hunny in the manga.), were Haruhi's bridesmaids. (dresses on my profile.) Haruhi was busy in one of the huge private bathrooms getting her makeup done by Ayma and her hair done by one of Tamaki's stylists. She was nervous for the first time since finals at Ouran a year ago. Tamaki, on the other hand, was busy at the other end of the mansion spasm-ing again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON I DON'T EVEN KNOW I WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He yelled. Kyoya, his best man, had to smack him a few times to get him to calm down. Then Kyoya explained what was happening for the third time. The rest of the club members, who were escorts, were busy outside seating guests in the gardens. (A.K.A. Haruhi's and Tamaki's families and people from school.)

"Tamaki, would you like to get married or not? Because I can go down to the other end of the mansion and tell her you don't want to marry her because you have a lack of sleep because you kept us up last night." Kyoya said calmly.

"NO PLEASE DON'T TELL HER! I'M READY!"

"Haruhi, you really do look beautiful." Ayma said, finishing up on her lip gloss.

"Thank you. I'm really nervous."

"I bet! This is an exciting thing!"

"I know, you're next."

"In two months." She said.

"Haruhi, they're ready." Mori said, walking out. Ayma followed, and last minute adjustments on Haruhi's dress were made and she walked down the long hallway to where everyone was standing.

"LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL MY DAUGHTER IS!"

"Uncle Ranka sh!" Haruhi's little cousin, whose family thew flew in from America, said from the front of line waving her basket of flowers around.

"Dad, the ceremony's starting. Sh." Haruhi said. Ayma came back from her spot with Kyoya at the front and handed her her bouquet of flowers and told her good luck. The classic wedding song started playing and everyone started walking out, two by two. Finally it was Haruhi's time and she started the trek down the aisle where everyone was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. Tamaki turned around and took a deep breath. It took everything in him not to revert back to his "old ways" and freak out and start yelling about how cute she was and running down to hug her.

Tamaki got through the ceremony, just barely, without saying something with 'cute' or 'my Haruhi' in it. When the pastor told them they were husband and wife, Tamaki took Haruhi by the waist and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and carried her to the car towards the reception place where they danced the night away.

August 23rd. One year after graduation.

This time it was a bright Sunday morning and it was the Ootori masion that was lively. Ayma woke up and was immediately taken away to a different part of the mansion to get ready. When she got there, Haruhi was getting her dress on and her old friend from work, Valerie, was getting her dress refitted after finding out she was pregnant for a third time. Surprisingly enough, her other bridesmaid was Renge. (I know it sounds weird, but I thought I should involve her and Kasanoda one more time. :DDD) Ayma was getting her hair and makeup done, by a stylist since Haruhi knew nothing abot makeup, when someone walked in.

"No, it's bad luck if you see her dress before the wedding! You'll just have to wait the half an hour until the ceremony starts!" She heard Haruhi say before the door closed. "You need to remind your fiancee on traditions."

"I know. He constantly asked me to stay with him last night. I had to tell him no since my parents and not to mention his parents were staying in the same house and there would be hell to pay if they caught us." She said, while slipping into her dress.

"You look great!" Haruhi said after she got it laced up.

"Thanks! I'm so excited!"

"I know the feeling. Trust me. It felt like just a couple days ago I was back in the Suou mansion getting ready."

"Yeah, only now you are only getting ready in casual clothes right?"

"Yes, but Tamaki keeps trying to get me to put my dress back on 'for fun'. He even wants to show case it in the middle of the house. I told him hell no. He cried."

"Gee, that's a shocker." Ayma said.

"Is everyone ready?" Valerie asked.

"Yup. Let's go everyone." She said, she thanked the stylists and the alterations people and exited through the door. She went down the hallway to the main ballroom where the ceremony would be held. She greeted her father at the end of line where everyone who was in the wedding minus Kyoya was waiting.

When it came time for her to walk down the aisle, she lowered her veil, took a deep breath and moved forward. The guest list was huge depsite the fact that they invited family and close friends. Kyoya turned around while she was walking down the aisle and felt a real smile playing around on his lips.

The ceremony was elegant and beautiful. They shared their handwritten vows and shared their first married kiss. They shared their first married dance, and went off on their first married way.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucks. But I had a limited amount of time to write it. And I wrote it in like an hour and I couldn't describe two weddings without it sucking like no other mother and being the same. If you want to write your own version on the wedding the way you want it to play out, be my guest! I don't mind.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
